


Sweet Lolli

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Gen, I could go on for days, No actual sex, Other, Public Arousal, and daehyun kicks at it, because why not, but that line is fine, daehyuns lips, implied maturbation, nothing actually happens, oral kink, straight up lip pron, sucker kink, technically not voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: I was given a prompt for Daehyun's lips and this is what happened.





	Sweet Lolli

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

A wet, popping sound filled the space. Daehyun smiled to himself, as he was alone, while he looked down at the sucker he’d pulled from his mouth. The caramel color of the butterscotch sucker shone with his saliva. He smiled, twisting it a little between his thumb and pointer finger. The plump of his upper lip was sucked into his mouth so he could taste the flavor.

Popping it out of his mouth with a far quieter pop, Daehyun opened his mouth wider than was necessary. The pink of his tongue came out so he could put the sucker in the very middle. He suctioned the sucker to his tongue before he pulled it into his mouth without having to use his fingers. Proud of himself for this, he wiggled in his spot.

He grabbed hold of the stick and rolled it around in his mouth to work the flavor around. Letting out a small moan of pleasure, he popped it back out. His gorgeous, chocolate eyes eyed the light caramel color of the sucker and he flicked his tongue on the candy piece once, twice, before popping it hard back into his mouth.

He rolled it with his tongue to the inside of a cheek, the sound of it knocking against his teeth enough to make him chuckle. He tipped his head and he rolled the sucker to the other cheek, chuckling a second time as the other set of teeth knocked with the sucker. He hummed happily as the stick that stuck out of his mouth wiggled.

Tilting his head back, he went cross eyed so he could see the white of the stick as he shifted it with his tongue back and forth. He leaned so far back that he had to shift his backside on the bench so he could rest his shoulder blades along the wooden back. Resting there, he lifted up a hand and pulled the sucker a third time from his mouth with an obnoxious pop. The plump of both lips stuck out, glossy with the sugary treat.

He stuck out his tongue and licked both up and down, pulling them both into his mouth to suckle the flavor from them both. His eyes stayed locked on the treat he held before his face. At one point, Daehyun turned his head just a little. With his bottom lip the last one to be sucked on, it slipped out from between his teeth. He smiled and took the sucker, pushing it against his lower lip and dragging the treat along the lower lip back and forth.

A slick layer of flavored sugar covered his lower lip. Easily, he glided the piece of candy up to his upper lip and he closed his eyes. The feeling of the sucker rolling back and forth over his lip had him shift in place and his eyes flutter closed. It felt good, too good for him to be out in public, but it didn’t stop him.

The sweet rolled back and forth as he parted his lips, head tipped back. The world seemed to slide away from him as he rolled it back to his lower lip and continued to cover both tiers with sugary flavor. From his lightly parted lips, he let out low breaths. Almost without thinking, he pressed the sucker to the center of his upper lip and it dented the flesh. His tongue poked out, feeling the space where the stick met the sugar and he flicked his tongue back and forth against that spot just a little.

With a jerk, he heard someone walk by in front of him and he tipped his head up. The sucker popped into his mouth, plump lips seeming to shimmer in the light. His dark eyes found a woman walking past him and he took in the surroundings. He was not only in public, but he was in a popular walkway. This was not the place for him to be in the particular mindset.

Standing, he kept the sucker in his mouth as he moved himself through the walkway and towards the bus stop. He waited patiently with exact change before getting on. He decided to stand and suck on the sucker so that other could sit. Holding on the bar beside him, he reached his free hand up and gave a few gentle tugs of the sucker to make his lips puff out but only a little. It wasn’t enough to drag it out of his mouth but it did make his lips look bigger.

He looked around himself a little, almost shyly, and flushed up a little on his cheeks. Daehyun tipped his head a little, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked a little harder on the candy. A smile crawled over his lips, still sticky from him painting them with the wet sugar earlier.

“Ahh…” He hummed to himself before realizing what he was doing and straightening back up. He made eye contact with a random stranger before he turned around and gave his back to the man. He stayed focused until his stop and then got off a little too fast.

Daehyun wasn’t in any rush to get away from the stranger. Rather, he was in a rush to get home. There, he could play with the sucker-and himself-all he wanted. As he walked the short walk from the bus stop to the dorm he shared with BAP, he took the sucker out of his mouth and rolled it between his thumb and pointer finger. His tongue slipped out to taste his lips, pulling them one by one into his mouth. The front door was opened by himself as he was pulling his upper lip in and when it was closed, he popped the lip out of his mouth. Smiling to the empty room. He stuck the sucker in his mouth and clanked it against his teeth as he pushed it into the pocket of his cheek. Taking off his shoes, he wandered himself deeper into the place, hearing tell-tale signs of activity from other parts of the home. He pulled the sucker from his mouth, sucking on it the whole way, lips puckering out, he nudged open his bedroom door. He held it much like a cigarette in one hand as the other came up to his mouth. Two fingers tapped along the plush of his bottom lip while he nudged the door closed with a foot.

“Mmm," the sucker was stuck to his tongue, pulled back into his mouth, right before he reached down and snapped the button on his pants open. He was really going to enjoy this.


End file.
